Take It Off
by crazy chick to the nines
Summary: ONE SHOT! Emmett and Rose have a little fun after a stressful day for Emmett.


**A/N: so this is a lil diddy that I came up with when my significant other made me horny and I was left alone to ponder such thoughts. It is inspired by my naughty thoughts and Ke$ha's lyrics. Like in previous stories SM ownes all. I just like to play with the characters. The lyrics are all italicized and in bold.  
**

**Toodels **

**Crazy**

**Take It Off **

**EMMETT POV**

**_ There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around. it's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. _**

The base is pumping as I walk through the door to my favorite club. Every Friday night I walk through the same blood red curtains and step over the green line that divides the main club from the entrance and leave the tired and boring me behind and let loose for awhile hopping to find some company of the soft and lovely persuasion.

My name is Emmett McCarty and I am a boring 9-5 working stiff who sits in a tiny ass cubical and files invoices by day, but by night I am Emmett McCarty sex god and king of the club.

**_When the dark Of the night comes around. That's the time, That the animal comes alive. Looking for Something wild. _**

Once I cross that green line I am free to relax and shake of the annoyances of the day. All the jackasses who have no idea what the fuck they are doing and only got the job because their daddies are all friends, but I digress. I am supposed to be forgetting about them.

**_ And now we lookin' like pimps In my gold Trans-Am. Got a water bottle full of whiskey In my handbag. _**

With my tight black t-shit, blue jeans, and boots I catch many of the eyes in the club as I make my way over to the bar to get my customary beer before I start looking for the object of my desire. The ladies in this club are especially frisky tonight as I feel multiple hands grab my ass and attempt to sidetrack me from my mission.

**_ Got my drunk text on I'll regret it in the mornin' But tonight I don't give a I don't give a I don't give a _**

As I sit down at the bar to have my drink I can feel the eyes on my and almost read the questions in their mind.

"Who's the big guy with the tats?" They all silently ask

I am about 6'3" with muscles I am proud of because I spend most of my free time working out, but behind that I am just a guy looking for some fun.

**_ There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. _**

That's when I spot her. It's the same girl every week. Long blonde hair that surrounds a gorgeous body on top of long lean legs. She dances by herself and turns down offers left and right. She is clearly here just to dance to the music pumping through the speakers, but tonight is when I will make my move.

**_ And they turn me on. When they Take It Off. When they Take It Off. Everybody Take It Off. _**

Casually I dance my way through the crowd until I am dancing a mere three feet from her. Quite a feet in a crowded club. I continue to dance until she opens her eyes, her stunning blue-violet eyes. Those eyes look as if they can see right through me and I believe she can because in the next moment she has accepted my unasked question to dance with me.

**_ There's a place I know if you're looking for a show. Where they go hardcore And there's glitter on the floor._**

As her body dances against mine hitting all the right places I whisper in her ear softly but loud enough to be heard over the music, "I'm Emmett."

"Rosalie." She responds leaning her head back on my shoulder as I circle my hips into hers allowing her to feel what she does to me.

"I see you watching me every week Emmett." She whispers nibbling my earlobe, "How come you haven't come to ask for a dance before?"

"You seemed so content I didn't want to ruin that." I reply sliding my hands along her sides.

"Emmett" Rosalie states looking me directly in the eye, "I'm not looking for a slow dance. I want it fast and hard."

"Then you're lucky I was here." I answer as I clasp her small delicate hand in my large one and walk towards the exit quickly.

**_ And they turn me on. When they Take It Off. When they Take It Off. Everybody Take It Off._**

As soon as we exit the club out of the back door directly into the parking lot she has me pinned against the brick wall and is kissing my neck with an unseen passion up to my chin. Before she can go any further I quickly flip us and capture her lips in a deep, bone searing kiss.

"Emmett" She moans as I rock my hips against her slowly.

"Soon enough dear Rosalie." I whisper and back away leading her to my jeep wrangler.

Quickly climbing into my jeep I glance over to see what Rosalie is wearing on this lovely night. It is a simple read halter style dress that shows off just the right amount of cleavage to wet my appetite enough to lean over and kiss her there before pulling out of the lot.

**_ Lose your mind. Lose it now. Lose your clothes_**

As soon as we pull into my complex and are out of the car its as if wee can't keep our hands off each other. We touch and scrap and grind all over each other as we try and walk towards the front door of my condo.

**_ In the crowd. We're delirious. Tear it down 'Til the sun comes back around._**

Once I've finally got the door open I quickly drag Rosalie inside and push her against the door so that I can kiss her taunting lips deeply and slide my hands up her thighs causing her to wrap the around my waist and grind against my growing erection.

"Emmett...bed...now.." Rosalie pants as she kisses and nips at the side of my neck.

**_ N-now we're getting so smashed. Knocking over trash cans. Eurbody breakin' bottles It's a filthy hot mess._**

In my lust filled haze I carry her with her legs still wrapped around my waist to my bedroom almost tripping over a couple of trashcans and magazines on my way, but the things this woman is doing to me is killing me slowly.

**_ Gonna get faded I'm not the designated Driver so I don't give a I don't give a I don't give a_**

In my room I don't even giver her the chance to see it before I have her thrown down on my bed and I'm ripping my shirt quickly over my head. I can see her eyes fill further with lust at the sight of my body and it's driving me wild.

Quickly I crawl up over her body allowing my jean clad erection to graze the skin of her thigh causing her to moan softly.

"I'm going to rock your world Rosalie." I whisper harshly against her throat before kissing my way down to her collarbones and down further to the cleavage she has allowed out to play.

As soon as I have placed the first kisses between her still clothed breasts, letting the steal ball in the middle of my tongue hit her skin, it as if a gun shot went off. We are two animals clawing at each others clothes trying to get them off as fast as possible.

**_ There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. And they turn me on. When they Take It Off. When they Take It Off. Everybody Take It Off._**

Kissing all of the skin I can reach that is now exposed to me as my hands explore the rest, I can feel Rosalie's fingernails drag down the muscles of my back as she arches into my touch.

Taking that as the incentive to continue I quickly kiss my way down her body making sure to show ample attention to her gorgeous breasts on my way to the apex between her thighs.

**_ There's a place I know If you're looking for a show. Where they go hardcore And there's glitter on the floor._**

Gently placing a kiss on her lower lips I can feel Rosalie squirm under my touch.

"Emmett!" She groans loudly as I lick up her slit collecting the juices already flowing.

"God Rose your so wet for me already."

**_ And they turn me on. When they Take It Off. When they Take It Off. Everybody Take It Off._**

With her writhing above me and groaning at my soft ministrations I can't contain my self any longer and delve deep inside her dripping center with my tongue causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

**_ Oh, oh, oh! EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF! _**

Quickly I have her right one the edge, hanging by a thread, ready to fall off. Then I take her clit between my teeth and nip softly as two of my fingers slam into her causing the most beautiful sight to unfold.

**_ Oh, Oh, Oh! EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_**

Before Rosalie can even fully come down off her orgasm I am sliding up her body and reaching over to my nightstand. Quickly I slide the condom over my member as Rosalie grasps me then pumps her hand up and down my shaft a few times causing me to groan loudly.

**_ Right now! TAKE IT OFF! Right now! TAKE IT OFF! Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_**

Without warning I slide myself deep with Rosalie causing her to cry out loudly, "Shit!"

**_Oooh. Right now! TAKE IT OFF! Right now! TAKE IT OFF! EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF! _**

I still within her enjoying the feeling and allowing her time to adjust to my size.

"Dam Emmett you're fucking huge." She groans as she rocks her hips silently begging me to move.

"Hold on tight." I whisper as I slowly begin to thrust into her.

As Rose writhes underneath me I gradually begin to quicken my pace, "God Rose so tight."

**_There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all._**

"On you knees baby." I whisper in her ear as I pull out.

She complies instantly and I thrust back into her from behind.

"Look ahead baby. I want you to watch as I fuck you." I whisper and watch her eyes in the mirror.

**_ And they turn me on. When they Take It Off. When they Take It Off. Everybody Take It Off._**

I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her back flush with my chest as I slam into her. From this position I hit a deeper angle and groan loudly into her shoulder.

**_There's a place I know If you're looking for a show. Where they go hardcore And there's glitter on the floor._**

As I thrust harder and faster into her I slide my hand down Rose's stomach lightly to graze her clit with my thumb and place open mouthed kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"Emmeeeetttt...I'm so close." Rose moans loudly, still watching me in the mirror.

_And they turn me on. When they Take It Off. When they Take It Off._

With three more thrusts and a quick pinch of Rose's clit she comes undone in my arm screaming.

"EMMMMMMMEEEEETTTTTT!"

"Rose" I groan into her shoulder as I fall of the cliff shortly behind her.

_**Everybody Take It Off. **_


End file.
